


Anniversary

by Athena_Mou



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst and Humor, Anniversary, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Mou/pseuds/Athena_Mou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first anniversary and Lady Mary is beside herself with excitement. She has been rushing around all day, ever since Matthew left for work, ensuring that everything would be perfect. But why is Matthew acting so strange when he gets home? He could not have forgotten, could he?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!

**Anniversary**

Lady Mary was beside herself with excitement. She had been rushing around all day, ever since Matthew left for work, ensuring that everything was perfect. Mrs. Bird had almost tossed her out of her kitchen when Mary asked her for the third time about the cake. The Crawley House cook shook her head as she watched the back of Lady Mary’s slender figure retreat the same way she had come in.

“Just let it go,” Anna said cheerfully. “How is the cake coming anyway?”

Mrs. Bird huffed and her eyes narrowed as she peered at Anna. “As if you didn’t know.”

Anna chuckled and left to catch up with Lady Mary, hopefully being able to ward off yet another crisis.

***   ***   ***

Mary cupped the beautiful dark pink rose and inhaled its heady scent. “Oh,” she sighed and her eyes fluttered shut.

Anna smiled and ran her hand over Lady Mary’s dress that she was carrying. She hung it up on the dresser and turned to Mary.

“Lady Mary, it is getting late. Do you wish to change before Mr. Matthew gets home?”

Mary looked up and faced Anna. “No, I think that I will wait and change. I don’t want Matthew to see my new frock until dinner.”

“Very well, milady.”

Mary touched the red fabric of her frock, running her fingers over the beading. Anna had picked it up at the tailor’s earlier in the day. Mary knew it was a little frivolous to get a new frock, but it was a special occasion, she justified.

“Do you think he will like it?”

“You will look beautiful in it, milady.”

“Matthew has seen me in all my old ones. I wanted to wear something new for our anniversary,” Mary said and sighed.

“Your new summer corset was ready too, milady, so I brought that back as well.”

“Anna! That’s wonderful news,” Mary said excitedly. “I should wear it tonight, don’t you think?”

Anna nodded.

***   ***   ***

Mary hurried downstairs as fast as was proper for a lady. She swept into the drawing room and looked around. She straightened a flower as she passed by the beautiful arrangement Mr. Moseley Sr. had dropped off earlier. The room was perfect. She continued into the dining room, noticing how the table was set for a romantic dinner for two. She smiled approvingly. A sound from the hall startled her and she grinned with excitement when she heard Matthew’s voice. She hurried out to greet him.

“Darling, how lovely to see you,” Matthew said and kissed her on the cheek.

“Did you have a good day at the office?” she asked and walked next to him.

“I did thank you.” He stopped and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m so sorry my darling, but unfortunately I had to bring some work home with me. I had hoped to be done with it but another case took up more of my time than expected. I promised your father to have something to show him after dinner tonight.”

Mary just stared at him. Matthew had forgotten. There was no other explanation as to why he would have agreed to have dinner with her parents tonight of all nights. Her silence made him frown and he cupped her cheek.

“I’m so sorry darling. I wish that there was something I could do.”

“’Of course,” she said and mustered up a smile. “I don’t want you to disappoint him.”

“Thank you. I promise to make it up to you this weekend, darling,” he said and brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

Mary nodded and watched him disappear into his office and close the door. She sighed and forced back the tears that threatened to fall. She straightened up and put on the mask of cool composure that she was so good at. It was not the end of the world if Matthew could not remember their anniversary. Of course it hurt that he did not feel it as important as she did, but he was a man, and men just could not be expected to be as emotional as women about these things, she told herself, trying to justify his forgetfulness.

Mary went upstairs and rang for Anna. Even if they were having dinner at the big house she could wear her new frock. Feeling drained she asked Anna to draw her a bath and to inform Mrs. Bird about their change of plans.

She soaked in the fragrant water until it started to cool. Toweling herself dry she contemplated saying something to Matthew. Deciding that it would only hurt him and make their first anniversary even more miserable, Mary decided to instead be as sweet and loving as she possibly could. She would wear her new dress and she would make him feel absolutely loved. Then tomorrow morning she would break the news to him. Satisfied with her decision she left the bathroom and entered the bedroom where Anna was already waiting for her.

***   ***   ***

Mary could hear Matthew and Moseley talking in the next room. She wished that they had more time, but Matthew had barely made it up to change. She dabbed some perfume on her wrists and neck and then allowed Anna to drape the silk shawl over her shoulders and arms.

“Will you please tell Matthew that I’ll wait for him downstairs?”

“Of course, milady.”

Anna sighed softly as she watched Mary’s shoulders slump just a little as she left the room. She hoped that Mary would get through the evening without too much pain.

***   ***   ***

“Darling, you look beautiful,” Matthew said from behind her and kissed Mary’s shoulder. “Shall we?”

Mary closed her mouth and just nodded. She smiled at him when he took her arm and looped it through his as he escorted her out to the waiting car.

“It’s a beautiful night, don’t you think?” Matthew said excitedly as he helped Mary into the car.

“It is,” she agreed and looked up at him as he sat down next to her. She straightened out her dress.

Matthew took her hand and smiled at her. “I’m starving. I cannot wait to see what delicious things Mrs. Patmore has come up with.”

Mary smiled and kissed his cheek. “Perhaps she’s made that strawberry dessert you’re so fond of.”

Matthew laughed and pulled her closer.

***   ***   ***

“Matthew! Mary!” Lord Grantham said cheerfully as he spotted them in the grand hall.

“Good evening Papa,” Mary said and kissed his cheek.

“Robert,” Matthew smiled and shook his father-in-law’s hand. “I brought the paperwork that you asked for.”

“Excellent my boy,” Robert said and patted Matthew’s shoulder while steering him in the direction of the library.

“Oh, Mary, your grandmother is in the drawing room,” Robert said over his shoulder. “Please excuse us while I steal Matthew away for a moment. It will not be long at all. Besides, your mother is not down yet.”

Mary sighed and nodded. “Of course, Papa.”

Mary wanted to scream and shake both of them. Why was it that no one remembered what day it was today? She huffed as she entered the drawing room.

“Mary, my dear, whatever is the matter?” the Dowager Countess asked.

“Hello Granny,” Mary said and sat down across from her. “I’m just a little annoyed at having my delightful plans for tonight crushed because of Papa’s demands on my husband.”

“I see,” Violet said and nodded. She looked up at Mary. “I guess that Matthew did not remember?”

“Finally!” Mary exclaimed. “At least someone does.”

“Of course I remember, my dear,” Violet said and smiled. “I might be old, but I’m not so old that I do not remember when my eldest granddaughter was married.”

“Thank you Granny,” Mary said and smiled fondly at her.

The two chatted about this and that until Cora joined them a little while later. Mary got up and kissed her Mother hello.

“Mary, dear, that is a lovely dress,” Cora said and made Mary turn around.

“Thank you. It was just finished this morning.”

“Does Matthew know?” she asked softly and made a sad face.

“No,” Mary said and sat down again. “All he’s had on his mind since he came home from work is this silly business with Papa.”

“Oh my darling girl,” Cora said and took Mary’s hand. “I’m sure that he will be crushed when he realizes his mistake. He will for sure make it up to you.”

“True, but it’s not the same, and you know it,” Mary said with a sigh.

“How are the roses doing?” Violet interrupted before the conversation would turn too depressing.

“They are doing absolutely fine,” Cora said cheerfully. “I was out checking on them this morning. There are several buds already.”

“Mr. Moseley will be pleased. He was so worried when we planted them earlier than he recommended.”

“I know, but they do not appear to have been harmed.”

Mary got up and paced the room, now and then glancing at the door. She walked up to the windows and then back again. Cora looked up at her and smiled.

“Mary dear, why don’t you go and get your father?”

“Why? Can’t you ring for Thomas? Or Carson?”

“They are busy getting dinner ready. Since you’re only waiting anyway, would you really mind?”

“Of course not, Mama. I assume that they are still in the library?”

“Actually no,” Cora said and fiddled with her left glove that suddenly seemed to have started to bother her.

“Well where are they then?” Mary asked impatiently and looked confusedly at her mother.

“In the west wing. Your father wanted to show Matthew the Yellow Salon. I think he has some plans to renovate it.”

Mary frowned. The Yellow Salon was one of her favorite rooms at Downton. “It doesn’t need renovating,” she muttered.

“Perhaps, but your father seems to think so. I guess that the color is not agreeing with him.”

Mary made a face, clearly not agreeing with her father’s feelings on the matter.

“Very well, I will fetch the boys. I shall return shortly,” she said and quickly left the room.

Cora looked at Violet and the two smiled at each other.

***   ***   ***

Mary was almost fuming by the time she reached the hallway by the Yellow Salon. She had planned this day so carefully. They would have a nice quiet dinner. Matthew would complement her on her dress and give her a present, wishing her a happy anniversary. Then they would move to the sitting room where she would share her surprise gift for him, and afterwards perhaps they would venture upstairs for some more private celebration. Mary sighed heavily, again crushed at having her plans shattered.

She was so deep in thought about all the things that had gone wrong that she did not register the music until she was right outside the door. She frowned. Why on earth would they be playing music in there? She opened the door and entered.

The room was dimly lit but she could make out the small dinner table set for two without any trouble. A beautiful flower arrangement and candles adorned the center of it. The music Mary had heard came from the Victrola over in the corner. She glanced in that direction and spotted Matthew. He was smiling at her and quickly crossed the floor to greet her.

“There you are,” he said and kissed her cheek. “Happy Anniversary, my darling.”

Mary laughed and cried at the same time. When he wrapped his arms around her and swung her around just like he had done the night he proposed to her, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him soundly.

“I thought you forgot,” she whispered.

“Forget the most important day in my life? Are you mad woman?” he said and laughed.

Mary covered her mouth and laughed, tears streaming down her cheeks. He gently wiped them away and kissed her again.

“Come, let’s sit down. I know that Carson is hovering in the back, eagerly waiting to serve dinner.”

“But what about Mama and Papa?” Mary said and looked around.

Matthew arched an eyebrow. “Do you really want them here? I confess that I much rather enjoy a romantic dinner for two with my lovely wife, but if she wants her parents to join us, I will of course indulge her wish.”

Mary made a face at him and he chuckled. “Matthew, you might have fooled my father to believe that you’re a gentleman, but I know better.”

Matthew pushed in the chair under her and leaned down to kiss her cheek. “I seem to remember that you rather like my not so gentlemanly behavior,” he teased.

Mary blushed and shot him a warning glare. “Well played, Mr. Crawley.”

Matthew took his seat just as Mr. Carson entered to serve the wine.

***   ***   ***

The dinner had been lovely and they had been talking nonstop throughout the evening. Mary watched Matthew’s face as he was telling her about the estate and what he and her father had been discussing. Then he looked up at her and their eyes met. He held her gaze for a long moment.

“Darling, if you’re done I would like to move over to the sofa. It is a bit more comfortable and I must say that I would much prefer to be closer to you.”

Mary smiled and nodded. He came around and pulled out her chair and together they walked over to the sofa. She sat down and watched him put on another record. Once the music started he joined her.

“Mary,” he said and took her hands. “I actually did have some business to take care of with your father tonight.” She frowned and watched him pull out an envelope. He handed it to her. “Go on,” he said eagerly when she hesitated for a moment.

She opened the flap and pulled out the contents. It was a whole stack of papers, but she only really needed to read the beginning. She gasped and covered her mouth.

“Matthew!” she whispered and stared at him. “Is this really true?”

He nodded. “Your father suggested it to me a while back and I thought that you would not object so I told him to go ahead. Everything is ready and prepared for us.”

“He gifted us the use of this wing,” she said, still in disbelief.

“I had Anna and Moseley bring over most of our things already. We’re staying here tonight,” he said and smiled at her. “Unless of course you rather go back to Crawley House.”

“No, this is wonderful,” she said and shook her head. Mary smiled at Matthew and wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you.”

“Thank your parents. They were the ones who made it happen. I have my own gift,” he teased.

“Oh?” she said and her eyebrows hiked up a little in surprise. “And what might that be pray tell?”

“That’s the beauty of it being a gift. I cannot tell you. If I do, I will ruin the surprise.”

“Matthew!” she said and rolled her eyes.

“Very well,” he said with a chuckle and pulled out another envelope. “Happy Anniversary, my darling Mary.”

Mary took the envelope with a slightly shaking hand. It was plain white and gave no indication to what was inside. She opened it and carefully pulled out the contents. She gasped and looked up at him. He grinned at her.

“You said that you always wanted to go, so I thought perhaps now would be a good a time as any.”

“The Orient Express,” she gasped. “London to Venice. Oh Matthew! Thank you,” she said and laughed. She kissed him and the two lost themselves in each other for a long moment. When they pulled apart they were both a little out of breath. Mary grinned mischievously.

“I guess we shouldn’t get carried away quite yet. I haven’t actually given you your gift.”

“Being your husband is the best gift. You do not need to give me anything else,” he said and caressed her cheek. “Besides, you are wearing a new dress tonight. I am not above being vain enough to think that it was for my enjoyment.”

“Of course it was, and you know it,” she teased. Then she got serious. “I thought long and hard of what to give you, then something happened and I lost my focus. So unfortunately I do not have anything for you tonight.”

“Oh,” he said softly. He was clearly a little surprised, but covered his disappointment quickly.

“I fear that your gift will be a little delayed. About six months or so,” she said in an even softer voice.

Matthew frowned and looked at her. Noticing her flushed cheeks and her twinkling eyes he tried to decipher her words. Six months from now. He had trouble thinking of anything significant happening around that time, more than the holidays, but that could not be it. Then something else occurred to him and his jaw fell.

“Mary?” he said a little hesitantly. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“If you mean that I’m trying to tell you that you are going to be a father, then yes,” she said and laughed.

He cupped her face and kissed her firmly on the lips. “My darling,” he laughed. “No gift in the universe could beat that.”

She smiled and took his hand, placing it against her stomach. “A new little Crawley.”

Matthew pulled her closer and held her protectively against his side. He smiled and caressed her cheek before gently tilting her chin up for a soft kiss. She smiled and settled in in his arms as they listened to the music, now and then talking softly. Eventually the music stopped and the room filled instead with the crackling sound of the needle scraping against the record. Matthew got up and changed to another one making the room again fill with music. He grinned widely at her and held out his arms as he approached her.

“How about it, Lady Mary?”

Mary laughed and took his hand allowing him to pull her up and into his arms. His cheek pressed against hers as he slowly moved them to the music.

“That night,” she said softly into his ear. “at the servants’ ball. The only one I wanted to dance with was the man who did not want to dance with me.”

“Oh Mary,” he said softly. “I was so foolish.”

“No, Matthew, you were hurting, and I was part of what caused your pain,” she said and looked up at him. “But somehow you overcame that pain and you asked me to dance.”

“I was very nervous actually,” he admitted.

“I would never have been able to tell,” she said and laughed. “You swept me around the floor so assertively, as if it was the most normal thing in the world for us to dance together. I think they all felt it around us. I know Carson did. I caught him smiling.”

“Carson? Smiling?” Matthew teased. “Surely you’re pulling your husband’s leg, Lady Mary.”

She chuckled and shook her head. “Don’t you think it just a little odd that no one else asked to dance with me that night?”

“When you put it that way, yes I do,” he said and frowned. “I can only assume that they must have seen the happiness on our faces and decided to let us be.”

She smiled and nodded. “And yet it was only the beginning. We had barely touched the surface.”

Matthew’s eyes found hers and he held her gaze. Neither of them realized that they had stopped moving; instead just standing, holding each other close. He brushed his fingertips over her soft cheek and curled his fingers around the back of her slender neck, bringing her closer until their lips met. The kiss was hot and demanding, almost bruising in its intensity. She was gasping for air, her eyes intensely dark when he finally released her.

“Darling, perhaps we should retire for the evening?”

“What a marvelous idea,” she teased and her eyes twinkled.

Matthew led her out of the Yellow Salon and down the hallway to the stairs. Together they slowly walked towards a new destination which would be theirs for years to come. Matthew dismissed Moseley and followed Mary into their new bedroom. Anna smiled at them, waiting for her mistress.

“Anna, thank you for all your hard work making this happen,” Matthew said sincerely.

“You’re welcome, Mr. Crawley.”

“Matthew,” he said and rolled his eyes at her.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Matthew,” she said and grinned.

“And I will have a word with you tomorrow about plotting and scheming with my husband behind my back,” Mary said sternly to her maid, though her smiling face and mischievous glint in her eyes told Anna that she was not in trouble.

“I just wanted to be part of the surprise, milady,” Anna said softly. “I knew it would make you happy, in the end.”

Mary chuckled and nodded. “That it did, though the journey there was quite draining.”

Matthew laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist. Mary stiffened a little, uncertain about displaying such intimacy in front of Anna. Matthew did not seem to mind so she relaxed again.

“Does she know?” he asked Mary.

“She does,” Mary confirmed. “She knew before I did.”

Matthew smiled at Anna. “Thank you for taking such good care of my wife, Anna. She could not be in better hands.”

“Thank you, Mr. Matthew,” Anna said and smiled. “And congratulations. I can’t wait for there to be a baby in the house.”

Mary smiled and gently touched Anna’s arm. “I know.”

Anna looked at Mary and then at Matthew. He was making no move to leave the room. Their eyes met and he grinned at her.

“Anna I think I can handle helping my wife get ready for bed. Why do you not retire for the day? I’m sure you’re tired after all you’ve done today.”

“If you’re sure,” she said and looked a little hesitantly at Mary.

“I will be fine, Anna,” Mary said and smiled at her. “If not, it gives us something to talk about tomorrow.”

Anna giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. Matthew made a face at them which only made Anna giggle more.

“I am outnumbered,” Matthew muttered.

“Oh, darling, don’t be cross with us,” Mary said and smiled sweetly at him.

“I’m not cross with _Anna_ ,” he said and tugged at Mary’s waist. “You however have some sweet talking to do.”

Mary laughed and shook her head. She looked at Anna. “Go to bed. I will see you in the morning.”

“Thank you, milady,” Anna said and quickly left the room.

Matthew pulled Mary closer and cupped her cheek. “So you and Anna giggle like schoolgirls over me,” he said and slowly shook his head.

“Only when you do something that deserves our attention. Most of the time we actually have important things to talk about,” she teased.

His eyes narrowed and he tried to look upset but failed miserably. Mary laughed and threw her arms around his neck. He picked her up and swung her around. Finally putting her down, he held her close as he kissed her. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth, savoring the gasp it caused. He stroked his tongue over it and then searched for hers. She trembled when their tongues met and he held her firmer against him.

“Matthew,” she whispered, slightly out of breath. “Help me with my dress.”

He nodded and released her so she could turn around. With gentle fingers he opened the closure and eased it off her before draping the beautiful dress over the nearest chair. Mary turned around and smiled at him.

“Dear God!” he exclaimed as he took in the sight of her in the beautiful summer corset with its silk and lace inlays. His hand shook a little as he reached out to trace the strap that held her stockings up.

Matthew knelt by her feet and gently removed her shoes. Mary covered her mouth at the sight of him. The look on his face was one filled with wonder and excitement. She gasped when he ran his warm hands up her legs to release the clasps that held her stockings. She grabbed the chair for support when he raised her foot to rest on his thigh as he slowly rolled down first one stocking, then the other while trailing his fingertips over her sensitive skin.

Mary gripped the chair harder and shivered as Matthew’s hands stroked over her legs. She smiled when he stood up again settling his hands on her waist.

“Matthew,” she whispered and he raised his eyes to look at her. “Take it off.”

He pulled her closer and kissed her hard. She felt his hands on her back, stroking firmly over the thin corset and moving down to cup her behind. She gasped and he deepened the kiss. She clutched at his jacket, trying to push it off his shoulders. He let go of her long enough for her to accomplish the task. A moment later his shirt hung open. It actually surprised him how nimble her fingers were and how she could manage to get his shirt open while trembling so much. He held up his arms in front of him and she removed his cufflinks with ease. She grinned and her eyes twinkled before she yanked his shirt down, making him laugh in the process.

Standing in only his pants Matthew pulled her closer. He ran his hand over the top edge of the corset, feeling the soft warmth of her skin there. She sighed and he looked up. With gentle fingers he opened the front clasps until the corset fell away from her body. He caught it and dropped it on the chair. His beautiful wife, his Mary was standing in front of her in nothing but her silk chemise. No matter how many times he had seen her like this, he never ceased to be amazed at her beauty and grace. Her amused laughter brought him out of his silent reverie and he smiled at her. She stepped closer and unbuckled his trousers. He removed them and tossed them with the remainder of their clothes on the chair. Removing the last items of clothing he led her to the bed.

Matthew pulled her close and they both sighed at the delicious feeling of being this close. He ran his hand over her back and up her side, touching her breast before cupping her cheek.

“Are you sure this is safe?” he asked and looked her in the eyes. “For the baby I mean.”

“Darling, I can assure you that it is perfectly safe,” she said with an amused chuckle. “I can also assure you that your wife will be most upset if you do not make love to her on your anniversary,” she teased.

Matthew laughed and nodded. “And we most definitely do not want that,” he whispered against her lips.

As they moved together, arms and legs entangled in love, Matthew looked at her in awe. She was his. He was hers. For so long he had thought it impossible, even to the point where he fought against it. Her sweet sounds made his heart soar and he quickened his pace, wanting nothing more than to please her. When she cried out her release he followed and he felt so utterly perfectly complete.

Afterwards they lay close together, her head on his shoulder, her arm wrapped tightly around his waist, his on her hip as he pulled her leg over his. It was their favorite intimate embrace. She tilted her head up and he kissed her soft lips.

“Happy Anniversary, my darling,” he whispered and covered her with the sheet.

“Happy Anniversary, dearest,” she said sleepily.

Matthew tugged her closer and relaxed, allowing sleep to take him away. Just as he was teetering between being asleep and awake he heard her soft whisper.

“Next year we will do it my way.”

Matthew smiled and nodded. He was already looking forward to it.

 

THE END

@--'-,----


End file.
